Te amo,yo no
by newgenerarion
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te han dejado por un mal entendido? ¿Perdiste todo lo que tenias por un simple beso? ¿y a la vez a la mujer que amabas,tu esposa? -Te amo-...-Yo no Luffy,espero que seas feliz. ONE-SHOT.


_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN._

* * *

 **Pov Luffy**

Las noches cada día eran más frías y así me acordaba ya no tenía abosolutamente nada pero sobretodo no te tenía a ti.

Definitivamente estaba solo condenado a sufrir por el resto de mi vida por algo que no hice pero que sin embargo me sigue atormentando.

Sería hipocríta de mi parte decir que no tuve ninguna culpa ya que yo participe en aquel juego estupído que al final termino conmigo mismo pero también me lleve conmigo a la mujer que amaba.

Son esa clase de errores de los cuales te arrepientes con los cuales aprendes el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor.

Me hundo en mi miseria rogando a Dios que esto sea una maldita pesadilla qué todo vuelva a ser como antes cuando la veía sonreír y se me olvidaba todo ,cuando sus cálidos labios besaban los míos cuando de su boca salían unos timídos te amo ...

Pero que sentido tenía todo aquello la había perido pero no solo a ella mis propios padres me rechazaron por aquello mis amigos me odiaron hasta tal punto de quedarme rodeado de soledad.

El olor de alchol llega a mi nariz he bebido ya demasiado pero no lo sufiente para olvidarla no lo suficiente para que el dolor de mi corazón parase no lo suficiente para que mis lágrimas traisioneras dejen de salir de mis ojos.

Los sollozos se hacian cada vez más fuerte la garganta me ardía del agrío sabor de la bebida.

Me había abandonado solo puedo verte en sueños cuando me emborracho hasta tal punto que quedó inconsiente y otravez te veo puedo tocarte,besarte,sentir ese sabor único y especial, otravez pasar mi mano por tu cabellera anaranjada y sentir su suave textura mis deseos se hacen realidad ahí puedo hacerte el amor y escuchar ese promesa que me hiciste pero que sin embargo no cumpliste dijiste que te quedarías conmigo que me amarías para siempre ..

Pero no fue así ,cuando despierto de mi sueño vuelvo a sollozar pues te extraño y otravez vuelvo a lo mismo beber ,beber,beber.

A veces me miro al espejo y no me reconosco a mismo en mis ojos se pueden apreciar grandes ojeras..mi camisa esta manchada pues llevo sin cambiarme días, me ha salido barba recuerdo que te gustaba tocarla cuando crecía te reías por que cuando te besaba te hacía cosquillas..mi pelo esta desordenado pero sabes me da igual.

Mi vida se derrumbo en quel mismo momento en el cual me viste yo no quise estaba cegado de celos fue un simple beso con otra pero sabía que me engañaba a mi mismo nunca debí haber dejado que aquella mujer me besase pues tu nos viste me acuerdo todabía el dolor de tus ojos veía como tus lagrímas salían y la expresion de dolor de tu rostro mi corazón se partío al verte así quisé explicarte todo pero no me diste oportunidad alguna .

Me mandaste a tu abogado para firmar los papeles del divorcio me negué ,grité,llore,me maldije a mi mismo una y otravez por no haber podido decirte que esa mujer practicamente me beso a la fuerza.

Llóre como un niño pequeño al cual le quitan su jugete favortio...la demanda de drvorcio llego a nuestra casa donde tu ya no estabas te habías ido...paso el tiempo te busque pero habías salido de viaje dejando todo los tramites del divorcio a tu abogado no tuve más opcion que firmar aquellos papeles en los cuales declaraba que ya no eras mía.

Todo se fue a la mierda tu y yo eramos inseparables salimos desde el instituto fuiste mi primer beso,mi primera vez,mi primer amor ,mi todo...

Te busque por semanas quería recuperarte.

Pero mi mundo colapso cuando después de un mes te volví a ver y te lo dije.

 _-Nami,te amo-_

 _-Yo no Luffy,espero que seas feliz-_

 _Yo no ,yo no.._.esas palabras resonaron en mi mente ya no me amabas.

No se tu localizacion después de aquella charla te fuiste no volví a saber nada te ti.

Simpre te esperare Nami Te amo y espero que algún día regreses a mi.

Mientras tanto quiero hundirme en mi miseria.

La querio solo para mi era masoquista, ella era y será mía.

* * *

 **EH AQUÍ UN ONE-SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ...**

 **¿REWIEVS?**


End file.
